


末日派热舞

by perixcyn



Series: 七宗罪 [1]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perixcyn/pseuds/perixcyn
Summary: 宣誓的恋人们着实可爱，亲友们送上祝福喝彩，滔天海水够澎湃，难道想得到波塞冬的青睐？（正文包含：色欲→暴食→贪婪→嫉妒→傲慢）
Relationships: seulrene - Relationship, yermseul - Relationship, yermseulrene
Series: 七宗罪 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572130
Kudos: 33





	1. luxuria｜色欲

**Author's Note:**

> *平行时空有神论，不与本我世界观和自然定律讲道理  
> *车速高，注意避让  
> *豹豹康x兔兔裴（是用yi巴）x独角兽kyr  
> *替身梗有，炮灰警告  
> *极度ooc，bug归我  
> *不要上升真人

第七区并不如想象的狭窄、阴暗、潮湿，也并不类似于神话传说中令人闻风丧胆的中世纪炼狱。这里的一切规整干净，狱警和囚犯都有严格而健康的作息——  
更像是一间军事化管理的中学校园，如果没有日复一日让人萎靡不振的针剂。  
窗格外的阳光打亮康涩琪的右眼，她一手捂上去，用另一只泛着幽绿的瞳孔盯着自己的手臂，那儿有一小块密集的针孔。  
这是少年雪豹被逮捕入狱的第十天。

“这是什么？”  
少校从中央控制室的靠椅上直起身，显示屏上有一只被咬断脖子的野兔。  
她皱起眉，又问：“这是谁的？”  
“329室，”中尉从厚厚的档案柜里抽出一本薄册，罕见地迟疑了。她抬起头，捕捉到屏幕上一闪而过的斑纹尾尖，也皱起眉，“是只雪豹，强姦未遂拷进来的。”  
“这是捕梦网第一轮的梦境资料，”孙中尉把档案册递过去，“头七天强暴了七只兔子，第八天开始挨个咬断它们的脖子。初步判断是个叛逆少年——动物本能过于强烈，针剂也无法控制，大概率有性瘾和暴力倾向。”  
少校的兔子耳朵不知何时从严丝合缝的军帽帽檐露出来，被她忿忿地压了回去。  
“为什么是兔子？”  
“个体研究时间太短，暂时没有头绪。”孙胜完耸了耸肩，“祝你好运，裴少校。”

裴珠泫按动玻璃门，雪豹就咬着尾巴，弓腰坐在床上，一只脚腕套着锁链。年轻的猫科动物绷紧了背脊，视线几乎是粘在她身上。  
漂亮的兔子少校拉低帽檐，自欺欺人地遮去大半让她感到不适的目光，在床对面坐下来。  
“姓名。”她翻开采集簿。  
雪豹曲起腿，胳膊肘搭在膝盖上，脚镣扯出一串金属磕碰的声响。这位将要接受审讯的犯人调整好一个舒服的坐姿，尾巴耷拉在床沿，直勾勾地盯着她。  
少校许久没得到回应，抬起头，突兀地迎上她的目光。  
——攻击性极强的目光，像猛兽在看它的猎物。  
裴珠泫浑身一僵，捏紧文件夹的边缘，迅速垂下眼。  
“你叫什么？”少校问。  
雪豹依旧没有出声，视线从她身上撤离，转而伸出手，去捉玻璃房顶漏下来的一小块光斑。人形大猫做出这举动有些幼稚可笑，她抓了一会儿，似乎是累了，又把头靠在臂弯里，懒洋洋地打了个哈欠。  
“康涩琪。”大猫终于回答。  
“多大了？”少校又问。  
“两周岁。”雪豹的脑袋半靠在胳膊上，好整以暇地梳理自己的尾巴，又开始以一种捕猎者的目光打量她，“确切地说，两周岁零十天。”  
少校握着笔的手一顿，半张脸藏在帽檐的阴影里，没有抬头。  
她翻过一页纸，“生日当天做什么了？”  
“强姦了一只漂亮兔子。”锁链又响了，这回是拖曳在地，有些刺耳。少校抬起头，瞧见雪豹正在伸平拴着连枷的右小腿。  
“为什么？”少校看着康涩琪的右腿问。  
那声音过了一会儿才停下，裴珠泫接住雪豹的目光，她正紧盯着她，直直看进她的眼睛，像催眠师在给失眠的漂亮小女孩讲故事。  
康涩琪用舌尖舔过牙膛，极响亮地“啧”一声，低低地笑：“因为我想啊。”  
少校张了张嘴，没说出话。  
两相无言，雪豹又笑了一声：“你看过捕梦网。”  
“不怕我强姦你吗？兔子少校。”

裴珠泫从孙胜完手里接过抑制剂和外用药时意识还很模糊，她几乎是从329室落荒而逃，直接栽进了休息室蓬松的羽绒被。  
这一觉一直睡到傍晚，她探出一只胳膊，去够床头柜上的手机。日历界面停在2月20日，20日后的几个数字底下画了两条细细的红线。  
少校岔着腿，沉默地坐起来，在小药盒里翻出两只过期针剂和一只见底的糖皮质激素，扔进垃圾桶，沉默地、踉跄着打开了衣柜。  
“药物副作用很大，”孙中尉坐在休息室的小圆桌旁剥松子，叮嘱她，“还是少用吧。”  
穿着oversize运动短裤的裴少校拧开糖皮质激素药膏的盖子，转身进了卫生间。

清晨6点，雪豹被约束具缚在床上注射完一支针剂。  
这类药物的精神折磨比肉体更甚。康涩琪眯起眼看玻璃房顶，意识涣散，连瞳孔也难以聚焦。白大褂们掀开她的眼皮，记录留用几个数据，推着小药车出去了。  
玻璃房的门被关上，外头有笃笃笃的鞋跟声。  
“我在329室，”少校对耳麦说，“药物控制刚刚结束，犯人的精神状态尚未恢复。”  
雪豹在玻璃房顶的反光里见到少校的头顶，并不如上回来审讯时那样全套军装，严谨得一丝不苟。她换了一身长裙，黑发盘成低髻，一绺头发丝垂在耳边，戴着没有镜片的框架圆眼镜，像刚睡醒。但仍然见不到耳朵和尾巴的任何端倪。  
——视力恢复了。  
康涩琪撑着墙坐起来。  
少校皱着眉操作控制面板，怀里抱着一个和昨天的采集簿很像的文件夹，察觉到雪豹的视线，缓缓抬起头。  
集成器里没有昨晚的梦境数据。  
康涩琪似笑非笑地坐在那，和第一次见面时一样，直勾勾地，看猎物的眼神粘在她身上。  
裴珠泫深吸一口气，按开了329室的玻璃门。  
“早上好。”雪豹眯着眼笑。

少校是径直走进玻璃房的，文件夹贴在胸口，站在329室那张单人床的床头。  
雪豹一直盯着她，两人的距离近得过分——是说军官与囚犯的距离。康涩琪想，她只要再向床头挪一挪，就能攫住漂亮兔子小巧的下巴尖，用尖利的爪牙撕开她白得反光的脖颈。  
漂亮兔子逆光站着，发丝泛出一点儿温温柔柔的棕色。  
康涩琪不动声色地甩了甩尾巴，眯着眼，抬起一点下颌。  
“过来。”少校随手放下文件夹，抓着捕梦网的磁芯片，叫她，“躺下。”  
雪豹四肢并用，顺从地爬过去，乖巧得有些反常。她躺在显得有些窄小的单人床上，稍微朝上看，就能看见兔子少校柔软向下垂坠的裙角。  
在裴珠泫拿着磁芯贴向她太阳穴的时候，康涩琪猛地钳住了她的手腕。  
“裴少校。”雪豹捏断了捕梦网的接收器，捏着她的手腕将她拖下来。裴珠泫不得已弯折她柔软的腰身，深棕色的长发松松搭在纤弱的雪白脖颈。  
捕猎者的瞳孔正对着她玫瑰色的唇瓣，说话间显露两颗尖利的獠牙。  
“我昨晚梦见少校了。”  
裴珠泫嗅见某些危险的气味，她挣不脱雪豹的臂膀，不安地向后退。  
“他们给你注射了什么？”  
“催化剂。”康涩琪哑着喉咙说。  
她翻了个身，把裴珠泫箍在怀里，咬上她头顶正颤巍巍冒出来的耳朵尖。

兔子并不是雪豹的对手，她倒在康涩琪怀里，小圆尾巴被胡乱揉了两把，一只手就伸进她的上衣。  
“你会加重刑的。”她红着眼，咬牙喘着气。  
镜框徒劳无功地掉在地上。  
她被雪豹的长尾牢牢箍住，另一只手已经在撕扯她的裙子，甚至一并扯破了兔子少校的漂亮内衣，匝边的白色蕾丝挂在指尖。  
“没关系。”  
雪豹满不在乎地剥光了她，左手制住一双手臂，右手揉弄着一只饱涨的奶子，长着细密倒刺的舌面从耳朵尖向下磨蹭着亲吻，用尖利的獠牙啃咬，发出啧啧的吸吮声。  
身后的唇舌逡巡过她的背。裴珠泫紧抿着唇拱起腰，含着两眶泪，她活动着酸痛的胳膊，挣脱来不及分神的雪豹，想向外逃，被康涩琪钳住腰拖了回去。  
“昨晚我梦见我在操你。”康涩琪在一下一下地用舌尖撩拨她的耳垂，含糊却异常清晰的几个字顺着耳道递进去，“乖一点，兔子少校。”  
“唔……”少校拧着身子躲她铺天盖地的吻，被雪豹不满地捏住了乳尖。  
“不要叫我少校——”她绷直雪白的脖颈，断断续续地抽泣着摇头，“啊，放开我……”  
康涩琪挑眉，“那叫你兔子姐姐？”  
裴珠泫仍是抽泣着摇头。  
“我闻到糖皮质激素药膏的味道了。”康涩琪把她抱起来，用膝盖顶一顶她的腿窝，像抱小姑娘一样任由她躺在身上。  
“姐姐，你发情了。”两只手迅速地握住了兔子鼓涨的前胸，拇指有些粗暴地点弄两颗艳颤的小红果，惩罚似的向两团软肉中间按下去，“不许躲。”  
裴珠泫躺在她身上，背紧贴着康涩琪坚实的腹肌，毫无征兆地哭了。  
脚镣发出一阵震颤的脆响。兔子呜咽着，尾巴发着抖，擦过雪豹的人鱼线，小腹抽搐着泄出一团蜜液，沾湿了她的衣裤。

裴珠泫被康涩琪反身压在329室的单人床上坦诚相对时，已经哭不动了。  
后者让她抱住自己的腿，红肿的穴口暴露在空气里，袒露无遗，腿根全是湿淋淋的水渍。再仔细些，能瞧见玻璃房顶上淫靡不堪的倒影。  
而身上那人精神百倍，用尾巴拨弄鼓出花谷的颤巍巍的蚌珠，甚至有余裕腾出手玩弄她的奶尖，还能体贴地照顾被冷落的乳肉。  
康涩琪的两根手指在甬道内作乱，揪着一块软肉来回碾磨，直到她松开咬得发白的下唇，难耐地叫出声。  
雪豹俯下身亲吻她，长着倒刺的舌头牵出她的舌尖，发出啧啧的激吻声。  
“你叫床真好听，兔子姐姐。”  
康涩琪勾断那根口水丝，趴在她的耳边说。  
“姐姐，强姦军官判几年？”  
“终身监禁，”兔子用哭腔回答，发出几声难耐的呜咽。雪豹的尾巴正在一点点分开两瓣闭合的软肉，她整个身子痉挛起来，柔软地弯折着，像被暴雨冲刷的打着旋儿的小舟，毫无头绪地扭着身子，“不要了，我不要了……”  
“嘶——”康涩琪一掌拍上兔子的屁股，“放松点，姐姐。”  
肿涨的前胸被放过，雪豹转而去揉弄她的臀瓣，几乎是用给婴儿把尿的姿势托着她，长而粗韧的尾巴强硬地分开紧闭的花唇。  
雪豹的尾巴长驱直入地插了进去，直捣向她浅浅的宫口。  
裴珠泫迷迷糊糊地尖叫，阴核被重重弹击，她又抖着身子泄出一包黏糊糊的汁水，全浇在雪豹的尾巴尖上。  
雪豹把兔子尾巴捏在手里揉搓，趴在她耳边问。  
“操一次就终身监禁。那多和姐姐做几次，会不会被判死刑？”  
未经人事的少年雪豹被夹得心痒难耐，咬紧后槽牙抽送起来。


	2. gula｜暴食

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 兔子在成人礼上第一次见到被耶和华视若珍宝的独角兽时，她在称颂主神的救恩。大门开着一条缝，背后的日光照在圣灵殿危悬的骑士剑上，白得刺眼。  
> 独角兽收起张开的翅膀，转过身，发间长着一只银白色泛着金光的角。  
> 真是主神的宠儿，兔子想，她高贵、纯洁而漂亮，像是总会拥有很多星星。

少校告假后，中尉在中央控制室盯着329室监测探头接收到的影像咬手指。雪豹伏在单人床上酣睡，耷拉在床边的尾巴毛一簇一簇地黏结着，像狼牙棒上倒立的尖刺，乱糟糟的，手里还抓着一小块柔腻的料子，是从兔子身上剥——或者说，撕扯下来的，还沾着暧昧的水渍。  
孙胜完烦躁地咬住指关节，拨通裴珠泫的号码。  
“还好吗？”她单刀直入地这样问。  
对面传来一阵水声，紧接着是窸窸窣窣的摩擦声，少校用左耳和左肩夹住手机，有点儿发抖，探进裙摆的指尖沾着糖皮质激素药膏，轻轻碰了碰红肿的患处。  
她咬着牙，忍痛揉了揉它，疼得倒抽一口冷气。  
“不好。”  
听筒里传来一句咬牙切齿的脏话。  
中尉在食指上磕出两道牙印，沉默地看着雪豹翻了个身。  
“真要命。”少校颤颤巍巍地岔着腿站起来，“少说要十天半个月才能销假了。”  
“好好休息吧。”中尉叹了口气，用遥控器按灭了显示屏。  
中央控制室的门突然响动，孙胜完一眼望去，先看见那人肩章上的金色枝叶和三颗金星。  
“上将。”她来不及切断通话，把手机倒扣在桌面上，站起来行军礼。  
圣光就在这个瞬间降临。  
或许是因为主神的爱怜与眷顾，中尉瞧见一束穿透玻璃的桃色阳光。上帝的宠儿在上将身后收起她的翅膀，漂亮的银角折射出漫天虚构的星芒。

中尉随后在通话中感叹道：“你们长得真像。”  
少校把自己团进被窝，拿起卧室床头的玻璃罐，那是独角兽送给她的见面礼：一整瓶从生命树上摘下来的星星，温柔地叠沓在一起。  
“总有人这样说。”她很轻地笑了笑，转动手腕，星星们被囚禁在透明的房子里，漫无目的地打转。  
“但我和她不一样。”

又一瓶星星滞销在还没开头的雨季。  
329室门户洞开，金艺琳局促地将玻璃罐抱在怀里，看向雪豹的眼神并没有多少惊惧。她只是十分好奇，因为这是头一回被拒绝的“见面礼”，所有人将这罐星星看做主神的恩顾，只有康涩琪不。  
康涩琪甚至没有正眼看她，她在看一块布。  
金艺琳不敢说话，只好默默地下移自己的目光。  
大猫警觉地抬起眼，紧盯着这只与第七区氛围格格不入的独角兽。在正视她的一瞬间挑了挑眉，把布揣进裤兜，略歪了歪头，墨绿色瞳仁被薄而锐利的单眼皮遮去一小半。  
至朴淳良的新朋友没有服用掩盖气息的抑制药水，甚至毫无遮掩，就这么大摇大摆地戴着一顶被角戳出一个尖尖的军帽，闯进比星星的牢笼大一号的透明房子，要给初次谋面的囚犯送见面礼。  
雪豹嗤笑：“你来替耶和华巡幸人间吗？”  
“我是军校的学生。”漂亮女孩摇摇头，“我求了神父，结业之前，让我来第七区实习。”  
“珠泫姐姐身体不太舒服，从今天开始，我就是329室的负责人。”她有些紧张地攥住军官服的袖口，“初次见面，我叫金艺琳。”  
那罐星星悬在凝结的空气中，被负责的囚犯闲适地躺下，抻起胳膊伸懒腰。她没接话，翻身面对着墙，只有脚镣在响。  
“……你不喜欢我吗？”独角兽难为情地抱着星星。  
“我为什么要喜欢你？”  
雪豹闭上眼，咬住自己的尾巴。

外面的雨一连下了三日。329室的雪豹在被比从前更令人感到折磨的约束具缚在床上，捕梦网的接收器牢牢粘住她的太阳穴。  
于是中央控制室的主机接收到一连三日的神识，这三日里有6小时的空白梦境，剩下的时长中，康涩琪从未停止过施暴和性侵。  
性侵对象仍旧是兔子。  
再具象一些，是前几天病退的裴少校。  
中尉的脸色阴沉得像笼罩在第七区上空的乌云，一把捂住未成年独角兽的眼睛。后者小扇子一样的睫毛搔着她的掌心，懵懂地问出一句听起来有些幼稚可笑的：  
“性幻想吗？”金艺琳又眨了眨眼，立军姿一样笔挺着背坐着，“要怎么干预？”  
“不全是。”孙胜完关掉显示器，松开手，让金艺琳重见光明。  
她焦躁地拿起原子笔，按出一连串咔哒咔哒的噪音，思考如何对年轻的实习独角兽措辞，好让她更容易领悟第七区囚犯的罪孽。  
“329室是强姦未遂被拘捕的。一开始的梦境集成数据分析结果是动物本能过于强烈，难以通过针剂控制，性瘾证据确凿，大概率有暴力倾向。”  
中尉这样说，余光留心着独角兽的神态。  
“……现在可以确认特殊性癖，”她沙沙地在纸上写，“对兔科生物的特殊性癖，因性欲望和性癖好无法得到满足，对他人产生伤害意图。”  
金艺琳盯着那罐没送出去的星星，抿了抿唇。  
“针剂难以控制的话，”独角兽站起来，“我来试一试吧。”

也许是针剂和白日催眠制剂的副作用，康涩琪的精神有些不济。  
新上任的实习军官推开329室的玻璃门，外面还在下雨，她就这么带着一身桃色阳光，不合时宜地闯进去。  
雪豹抬起胳膊遮眼，视力越发模糊脆弱，眼前突兀地炸裂开一片刺目的白。  
“现在你看到什么？”有人站在那片白的尽头问。  
雪豹嗤笑：“快瞎掉了，什么也看不到。”  
独角兽逆光站着，张开翅膀向她走来。  
雪豹眯起眼睛。  
她开始唱颂主神的救恩——没有哪一位耶和华的子民会不为这样的唱诗所动，独角兽的高贵与纯洁是造物主所赋予的最珍贵的宝物。  
光源从背后照进来，穿透整个囚室，金艺琳双手叠在胸前，额心悬着一枚骑士剑。滞销在玻璃罐里的星星纷纷逃逸，缀进白云里，细碎的光斑沾上少女的脸庞。  
“沙利叶保护你的魂不受罪的玷污。”她俯下身，在雪豹的额头上留下一枚唇印。  
康涩琪缓缓抬眼，眉梢戏谑地上挑。  
“你真漂亮。”雪豹盯着她说，“我想干你。”

星星都溜走了，支撑它们的白云纷散，玻璃房里的圣光逐渐熄灭，外头雨势很猛，淅淅沥沥的，冲走屋顶几片落叶上的淤泥。  
玻璃罐的封口木塞现在堵在独角兽桃色的唇瓣里，她睁大眼睛，背后是雪豹发烫的吐息。康涩琪弓着背，像许多天前制伏兔子那样，轻而易举反剪她的双臂，舌尖逡巡过猎物赤裸的优美脊骨，沿着两肋舔下去。  
金艺琳没有挣扎，因为豹子尾巴密实地缠绕着她的脖子，尖端在头顶打了个圈儿，攫住了她的触角。  
“唔——”  
她试着发出一些声音。可每回吞咽都尝到湿润的木屑，异物堆在喉管前，金艺琳颤抖着流下一串口涎。  
豹子的利爪划伤了她的蝴蝶骨。  
独角兽无法从伤口上长出羽翼，她疼得哀哀地呜咽，触角泛出异样的暧昧黄光。  
康涩琪的手已经捻上少女的乳尖。  
黄光熄灭，螺旋纹理暗淡下来，雪豹的尾巴放开了她的触角。  
金艺琳咬住嘴里的木塞，奶尖正被康涩琪按在手心里拨弄，指尖弹击着已经挺翘的红艳艳的奶头。  
“你好大。”康涩琪说。变本加厉地掐住它向外扯。  
独角兽难耐地抽噎着，咽下一口合着唾液的木屑，剧烈地咳嗽起来。  
雪豹安抚地揉了揉她鼓涨的两团乳肉，伸手拔开压在她舌根的木塞，被两颗小尖牙咬住了虎口。  
康涩琪捏开金艺琳的下巴，掐住她的腰把她转过来。独角兽被钉在她的腰腹，惊慌失措地对上那双幽绿的眼睛。  
“真像她啊。”雪豹盯着她，双手温柔地覆上她的脖颈。  
额头抵着额头，她能看见康涩琪瞳仁深处烧着的那两把火，骄傲而不可一世，像荒山上升起的烈焰，迷离得让人害怕，也空洞得让人害怕。

金艺琳跨坐在雪豹腰间，那条尾巴破开她湿腻不堪的穴口，正向她身体深处推挤，腿心湿得一塌糊涂，两片花瓣一抽一缩，吞吐着晶亮的水泽。  
豹尾向内重重一顶，她小声地呻吟着，两条白生生的胳膊攀上康涩琪的肩头，双腿大开着，夹住她打颤，扭腰去蹭她的腹肌。  
“看来艺琳要更乖一些，”雪豹拍了拍她的屁股，掰开两瓣臀肉，抽出一截已经湿透的尾巴，瞥见漂亮小姑娘紧皱着眉，难得体贴，“轻点插你？”  
独角兽浑身泛着一层桃色，红着耳朵埋进她的颈窝。  
“里面……里面痒……”  
她羞得直哭，拧着身子向下坐，被豹尾粗韧的毛发无意撩拨充血的花珠，崩溃地呜咽着尖叫。  
“啧。”康涩琪弹了弹舌，咬紧牙关，尾巴直直冲着花心戳进去。  
金艺琳断断续续地尖叫，下腹抽搐，几乎是半挂在雪豹身上，被她前后耸动的腰腹来回顶弄，花穴颤巍巍地流着汁液，洇湿了一大片腿根和床褥。  
雪豹的尾巴仍在不知停歇地抽送，被蜜液濡湿的毛流在软肉上搔痒。  
金艺琳蜷起脚趾，耳边是雪豹插她插得狠了，被花壶里的潮汐淹没的咕啾声，康涩琪抬手朝着她的屁股重重打了一掌，“含紧了。”  
独角兽的腰被握住，强硬地扶高，两团浑圆的奶子晃出雪白的乳浪，奶头是动情的艳红色，硬挺挺直立着。  
康涩琪揉了一把她的乳肉，咬上去，用獠牙厮磨，几乎是在吞噬她的乳尖。  
金艺琳在一记又一记直抵花心的撞击里胡乱地摇头，抽噎着晕了过去。

雪豹喘着粗气抽出湿淋淋的尾巴，在尾椎骨旁握住的手抓了个空。  
她滞了滞，沉默地揉乱怀里少女的头发。


	3. greedy｜贪婪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 康涩琪披散着头发，脚踝跷在矮柜上，两条腿绷得很直，把脚镣绷成一条硬朗又紧张的实线。  
> 外面在下雨，床头的百合花恹恹地耷拉着脑袋。独角兽裹着被子坐在打盹的大猫身边，小心翼翼地抱起她的胳膊，再从胳肢窝里钻进去。  
> 真像在街头背着木吉他流浪的吟游诗人，金艺琳窝进雪豹怀里，仰起头，看着那个硬朗的下巴尖想，但一点儿也不是海藻长发的艺术家，更一点儿也没沾染那些颓废的浪漫，总是永远桀骜地迎接每个未知的明日。  
> ——像明天就要死去一般不留余地地放荡着。

第七区的春日与三季并无二致，耶和华说要有光，那一刻就有了一切；炽天使想偷走月亮和几枚星星，会摆弄出一团虚张声势的乌云；昨天刮风，今天放晴，明天清洁工从玻璃房外的铁栅栏上掰下一根冻成锥形的冰棱——  
这时候玻璃房顶上全是雨，大概是因为神的女儿有一双湿润的眼睛。  
现在已经是十分生机盎然的春天，窗外长出一颗藤萝，嫩绿的枝蔓在细雨中攀爬雪豹的屋顶。  
金艺琳抱着一束带露的紫桔梗敲开329室的门。  
“早上好。”  
她问候那只雪豹，凑上去亲吻她，唇舌间带着凉而甘润的水汽。  
康涩琪眯着眼，嘴角擦过少女的唇瓣，瞳孔聚焦成一条细线。  
“花很漂亮，”她无谓地称赞道：“你也是。”  
独角兽抿着嘴笑，去牵她的手。  
“我向米迦勒要来一只用月光石编的花环，他送了我小半支泉水，据说喝掉它会有好运——”少女歪着头，用湿漉漉的眼睛看她，“会有好运的，对吗？”  
“要做吗？”雪豹问。

独角兽扭了扭屁股，雪豹的手就覆上来，抚了抚她肉鼓鼓的花缝，慢条斯理地搔拨冒出花缝的小肉芽。她大张着腿坐在康涩琪身上，花户上糊满了黏糊糊的汁液，每回探入都带出羞人的摩擦声。  
大猫总爱在她舒服得小声哼唧时往更深处送，顶端碾着她的宫口磨蹭，像要弄坏她似的在甬道尽头重重捣弄，一下比一下深，一下比一下狠。  
康涩琪抽出在她身下作乱的胳膊，把动情的证据全抹在少女柔软的小腹上，牵起她的手，冲着那处尾端突起按下去。  
“小肚子被插得鼓起来了，我们艺琳啊——”雪豹的掌心覆上她的，隔着腰腹揉弄在少女体内抽插的尾巴，“操穿了怎么办？”  
“啊……”金艺琳软在她怀里，被太过饱满的情欲折磨得说不出话，只剩下含糊的呻吟，“轻一点……轻，呜……”  
“乖哦，乖。”大猫这样哄她，俯身亲了亲她的乳尖，箍住她柔软的腰肢。  
下一秒，康涩琪绷紧了在少女体内长驱直入的尾巴，粗暴地戳向那块软肉。  
金艺琳仰起纤白的脖颈，发出一阵语不成调的哭叫，抖着身子泄了一地。

“你看，”少女赤裸着蜷缩在一小块暧昧而低沉的暖黄氛围里，拔开木塞，倒出一整罐星星，“它们还没有名字呢。”  
她的蝴蝶骨伤得有些深，几天下来，背部仍然有数道殷红的瘢痕。  
星星们四散在329室的角落里，有几颗闪烁着熄灭，仿佛是学着墙边那只大猫一样闭上眼。康涩琪躺在床上，新鲜的百合花束就靠在她枕边，香味是若隐若现的，像独角兽触角上的光晕，忽明忽灭。  
雪豹倦怠地伸出一只胳膊撑脑袋，“……为什么要有名字？”  
“你知道加百列吗？加百列会给他的每一颗星星命名。”少女说，“但这些星星是我从太阳天带来的，我爬上生命树摘下它们，一罐送给你，一罐在珠泫姐姐那里。”  
“它们没有经过第一天，所以还没有名字。”她眨了眨眼，“现在它们是你的了。”  
四处静悄悄的，康涩琪没有回答，也没有睁开眼睛。独角兽抱膝坐在床尾，瞧见她均匀起伏的胸腹，伸手去探她温热的鼻息。  
金艺琳鬼鬼祟祟地收回胳膊，像小狗一样嗅了嗅自己的指尖。  
“晚安。”她用唇语说。  
“现在我也是你的了。”

少校销假回来，先见到的是还没戴上军徽的金艺琳。她们约在孙中尉剥过松子的那个休息室，围着圆桌冲了两杯热气腾腾的咖啡。  
少女戴着月亮石织就的花环，用小银匙挖起两块方糖掷进去，盯着杯子中央的小旋涡看。  
“珠泫姐姐，你会给星星取名字吗？”她问。  
少校有一瞬间的愕然，但只是温柔地笑：“会啊，我找了很久，找到最亮的那一颗，叫她艺琳。”  
“你会喜欢百合花和桔梗花吗？”她又问。  
“会啊，”少校答，“我会。”  
金艺琳张了张嘴，最终什么也没能说，很像是把咖啡当成安慰剂，一股脑灌进肚子里，皱着眉头。少女满面愁容，心事也藏得很浅，甚至不必仔细捕捉。  
“怎么啦？”少校问。  
“我好像喜欢上一个人啦。”她先向空荡荡的咖啡杯里掉了两滴泪，“珠泫姐姐，今天我抓到一片棉花糖一样的云，封在玻璃瓶里送给她。我说，‘你看，它在下雪’，但她只是‘嗯’一声。”  
“我送给她一瓶星星，我爬上生命树亲手摘下来的一整瓶星星——就和你的那瓶一样，但她没有收。我说，‘给咱们的星星取个名字吧……’我还说了很多话，但她睡着了。”  
“米迦勒送了我一小只泉水，他告诉我，喝下去会有好运的。我把这些都告诉她，我总想和她说话，说什么都好，就算是‘我今天漂不漂亮’这样没营养的问题……我问过她好多问题，但她只夸我漂亮。”  
独角兽抬起头，颊边还沾着泪痕。  
“她总会夸我漂亮。”  
要得到一个人，不只是要付出眼泪的代价的。少校看见少女泛红的眼眶时这样想。她没有说，只是很轻很轻地叹一口气。  
但主神的宠儿总是拥有更多被溺爱和被原谅的机会，她本身就是耶和华所敲定的规则。  
“你很漂亮。”她看着金艺琳说，“你很漂亮，她会喜欢你的。米迦勒的泉水会给你带来好运，你们的结合会得到主神的祝福。”  
“我们艺琳啊，”裴珠泫伸出手，擦去她盈于睫上的泪珠，“马上就是成年礼了，可不能再哭鼻子啦。”

米迦勒的泉水或许真有些效用，一天后她们首次像一对亲密的爱侣那样聊起一件事——聊起成年礼。那时康涩琪揽着她的腰，一只手轻柔地划过她已经结出血痂的背脊。  
“我小的时候还不太识路，经常迟到，每回赶到别人的成年礼，都将近是礼拜结束的那一刻了，大家唱诗唱得很匆忙。”金艺琳笑着说，“啊，遇见珠泫姐姐那次就是这样。后来我看见她的臂章，觉得她好酷。”  
雪豹挑了挑眉，转而去抚弄她的头发，“为什么觉得她好酷？”  
“她是军官诶。也是第一个不那么把我当做神明的人啊，”独角兽轻声说，“她帮了我很多。我喜欢温柔又强大的人。”  
“喔。”雪豹揉了揉她的后脑勺，“你长得很像她。”  
“我成年礼的那天她会来的。”金艺琳用头顶蹭了蹭雪豹的手掌，像小狗一样，“你要见一见她。”  
康涩琪突然笑了，扳过她的下巴，对着少女的唇瓣吻下去。  
“我会见到她的。”

雨很短暂地停了一阵，但天更暗下来，积雨云沉甸甸地悬在头顶。  
这场雨会一直延续，给耶和华的珍宝做成年前的洗礼。  
金艺琳轻轻捋过康涩琪的尾尖，眼底是情欲翻涌出的潮红，米色长裙堆沓在腰间，捧住两只白生生的雪乳向她嘴里送。  
雪豹捏了捏她的奶头，伸舌在乳晕下缘舔一口，手沿着肋骨向下数，在腰窝里停住。  
“摸摸……”少女吭唧唧地憋出两包泪，挺着翘耸的奶子往她脸上蹭，“摸摸嘛……”  
康涩琪掐着她的腰把她推远，“啪”一掌打在独角兽的臀肉上，长尾在她两腿间磨蹭，沾染了腿心满溢的爱液，举到她跟前。  
“这么湿。”雪豹说，“把自己的水舔干净，宝贝儿。”  
金艺琳乖乖垂下眼，伸出舌尖碰了碰黏成一簇的豹尾毛，试探着舔过一圈粗糙硬韧的毛流。雪豹的手适时地欺上来，绕着湿漉漉的花户打圈，偶尔撩拨一下颤巍巍的小蚌珠，指尖在腿根挠了挠。  
“唔……”她难受地眯起眼，吞下沾着自己气味的口涎，双手覆上两团前胸，毫无章法地揉弄，扭着屁股去蹭那条尾巴，“进来吧，插进来好不好——”  
康涩琪从善如流地抱起她，把少女摆弄成跪伏在床上的姿势，拎起她的腰，两片花瓣可怜兮兮地大张着。  
“乖，屁股撅起来。”  
雪豹的长尾揉了揉她的穴口，这一下生猛得毫不留情。

“雨停之后我带你走。”  
金艺琳绷直她雪白的脖颈，颤抖着拱起背，固执地回过头亲吻她的爱人。


	4. invidia｜嫉妒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是个难得晴朗的夜，金艺琳窝在康涩琪怀里，指向玻璃房顶外最亮的那颗恒星。  
> “那个就是勾陈一，好不好看？”  
> “我把它送给你。”

“我喜欢一个人的时候，总想和她做尽生命中所有的事。我们在彼尔德摩尔坐破冰船，从世界边缘出发，想前进时前进，想休息、就把船停在看不到边界的汪洋里，让海妖唱一首摇篮曲。然后我们去潘帕斯草原看鹰，去乔戈里峰看雪，去耶路撒冷的圣城俯瞰信徒们的朝觐……走累了，买两根钓竿，扎一个帐篷，坐在瓦尔登湖畔发呆——她会喜欢钓鱼吗？不喜欢也没关系，一觉睡到天黑，刚好可以躺在帐篷里看星星……”  
是个难得晴朗的夜，金艺琳窝在康涩琪怀里，指向玻璃房顶外最亮的那颗恒星。  
“那个就是勾陈一，好不好看？”  
“我把它送给你。”

雨还是没有停，天色像少校的脸色一样阴郁。她窝在茶水间烤火，坐在一边的中尉向壁炉里丢了几颗栗子，里头的炭和柴伙在一块噼啪乱响，没多久飘出股焦乎乎的甜香。  
少校抽了抽鼻子。  
孙胜完用一根长长的火钳夹出她胜利的果实，侧过头问正在抖耳朵的兔子。  
“吃吗？”  
裴珠泫打了个寒颤，张了张嘴，脸都憋红了，才好不容易放走这个磨人的喷嚏。  
“吃，”她又抽了抽鼻子，手伸到一半缩回来，把指尖藏进袖口，“帮我剥。”  
少校的鼻音有点重，她感冒了，因为前几天睡觉蹬被子。兔科动物的后腿肌肉十分发达，或许是在梦里碰见了什么需要疯狂奔逃的事，才会那么用劲地把被子蹬到床对面的小圆桌上去。  
中尉用不知道什么时候钻出来的大尾巴拍拍她以示安慰，又推给她一杯黑不溜秋的药剂。  
“咳呃——”  
少校喝了一口，突然从凳子上蹦起来，脸皱成一团，被苦得耳朵都直挺挺地立在头顶。  
中尉又用尾巴拍了拍她，塞给她两颗剥好的板栗。  
“329最近怎么样？”少校拿门牙啃栗子，囫囵地问。  
“你最近怎么样？”中尉反问。吃东西的样子也很松鼠，腮帮子一鼓一鼓。  
“我最近有点厉害，可能要升职。”裴珠泫还有心思说烂话，她竖起兔子耳朵，坐在凳子上晃小腿，“研究表明329的性癖应该是心因性刺激，只要诱导源不在她跟前晃悠，就不会出大事。至于性瘾——档案上像她这样药物控制无效的只有一例，是只泰迪……”  
孙胜完觉得自己噎了噎。  
少校默默把栗子啃了个干净，又问：“独角兽的净化能力好用么？”  
“大概吧。”中尉耸耸肩，给自己倒一杯热牛奶，“她们似乎相处得不错。”  
少校挑眉，“也就是说，只要我不去影响，你们继续干预，不出意外的话，她们很快就能离开了。”  
她抿抿嘴，捏着鼻子把那杯黑乎乎的液体一股脑灌下去。

“早上好！”漂亮的独角兽推开中央控制室的门，径自绕到显示屏前，那里正在重播329室的潜意识梦境：少年雪豹前爪牢牢地制住一只野兔，将它拢在身下咬它的耳朵。  
“珠泫姐姐，她总是梦到你。”金艺琳说。  
少校捏着原子笔的手一顿，合上梦境记录簿。  
“早啊，”她笑了笑，垂下眼，“已经不再是‘总是’啦，也不再‘总是我’，这说明你很不错。”  
金艺琳坐下来，一只手捻着衣角，一边笑一边抿嘴。  
“结业之后会留在第七区工作吗？”  
“我的成人礼就在两天之后，你会来吗？”  
少校和独角兽异口同声，先是怔愣在一块儿，又不约而同地笑起来。  
“会。”  
她们再次异口同声地说。  
“那天会是久违的晴天，珠泫姐姐。我想带一个人来见你。”金艺琳很缓慢地说，语气却间杂着掩盖不住的雀跃，“你说过我们会得到主神的祝福的——我想在成人礼上和她结婚。”  
裴珠泫有些诧异，但她仍说：“那他太幸运了。”  
真幸运啊，少校想。主神的女儿，被她所喜欢的世间万物，就算是她用怜惜的神情注视一只蚂蚁，一只爬虫——这些被她所眷顾的东西就都会得到耶和华的恩赏。上帝和他的宝物永远有操控平凡世界的法则，她永远有至高无上的爱与权利，就像她总能温柔地安抚世界树上每一颗生命的缩影，而我们永远无法触碰属于自己的那一颗星星。  
“珠泫姐姐，你也会祝福我们的对吧？”  
“会的。”少校轻声说，伸手抚了抚少女的发顶，“这个幸运儿是谁呢？我真好奇。”  
“你认得她的。”金艺琳红着脸，笑是绷不住的，只好一边咧着嘴笑，一边难为情地把脸埋进手心。  
“就是329室的康涩琪。”

裴珠泫又蹬走了被子，闹钟响起的清晨，她睁开眼睛，觉得自己像躺在冰窟里。  
这个梦仍和前几个梦类似，站在一片广袤得漫无边际的草地上，听见四面八方都有呼喊她名字的那个声音。少校捂住耳朵跑起来，每个方向的终点和反方向的起点都空无一物，只有穿透整个区域的桃色斜阳和一串银铃一样的笑。  
裴珠泫缓缓坐起来，全身发冷，恍惚地给自己注射两只新拆封的针剂。  
她盯着尾巴和耳朵从镜面里消失，从衣柜里翻出一件棉袄。

“早上好。”少校吸了吸鼻子，叼着热腾腾的豆浆袋子和迎面而来的中尉打招呼。  
“怎么听着比昨天还严重。”中尉皱着眉，伸手摸她的额头，确认没有异样的高温之后才问：“去哪？”  
裴珠泫生病的样子有点黏糊，像个没糖吃的小朋友，鼻尖红通通的，眼圈也有点红。她一口气把豆浆喝个干净，指了指那一排玻璃房子。  
“329？”孙胜完看了看表，“这个时间艺琳应该也在。”  
兔子的棉袄鼓鼓囊囊地挤在制服里，整个人像只泡发的大白馒头，抱着一本档案，从远看很像是用胳膊把自己抱成了一团。  
“嗯。”大白馒头迟钝地点点头，又吸了吸鼻子，抬起下巴用滑下来的帽檐遮脸，大步流星地走了。

那束桃色阳光穿透玻璃房之前，裴珠泫的额头抵在集成器冰凉的面板上，听见里面传出隐晦又压抑的响声。她睁开眼，迎着光，看见两条赤裸着抵死纠缠的鱼。独角兽的肩胛骨上有两条赤红的爪印，尖角泛着异样的暧昧的暖光。  
室内所有用以窥探和监视的眼都沉默地熄灭。没有主人的允许，它们不会发出任何动静。  
玻璃房像个半透明的罐头，这里实在太冷了。  
少校这样想着，打了个哆嗦。  
金艺琳吻上康涩琪的眼睛，但很快颤抖着伸长脖颈。雪豹的指尖正在贯穿她的下体，捣得又凶又急，手腕绷起的青筋擦过她被晶亮水泽糊满的花户，磨蹭出粘腻的响声。  
蕊珠被突如其来地弹击，金艺琳哭叫着摇头，身下淅淅沥沥地淌出一滩汁液。她在高潮的余韵里难耐地扭动腰臀，伸手去捉康涩琪的尾巴。  
康涩琪攥住她的手腕。  
“要……”身下的少女噙着一包泪，两颊是迷蒙的潮红，见雪豹没有进一步动作，顿时扑扇着眼落下两颗泪珠，抽泣着挣开被攥住的胳膊。  
“进来嘛……”金艺琳张开腿，手指从小腹滑下去，掰开两瓣软嫩的花唇，委委屈屈地撒娇，“进来呀……”  
雪豹把长尾捏在手里把玩，盯着她门户大开不断哆嗦的小肉洞，用膝盖顶住少女的会阴，恶劣地磨蹭，力道近乎是蹂躏。  
“这么骚。”康涩琪啧一声，腿上已经沾满金艺琳的汁液。  
少女近乎哀求地呻吟起来。  
“不行哦，”雪豹挪开腿，近乎恩赐地用手指安抚地揉了揉她的腿心，“再这样下去，艺琳会被操坏的。”  
裴珠泫砸开集成器，用力扯断了接收线，踩着刺耳的警报声遁入另一条幽暗的走廊。

金艺琳被抬进少校的休息室，那床耷拉在小圆桌上的被子现在盖在她身上，少校就坐在床边，沉默地看白大褂们为昏迷的少女注射针剂。她的蝴蝶骨上涂了一层厚厚的药膏，小臂因为肌肉注射的剂量过大，有些骇人地肿起来。  
外头嘈杂吵闹，裴珠泫听见孙胜完的声音——她在指挥巡警押送一名加刑的囚徒。  
少校打开休息室的门，正对上康涩琪的目光。  
“别动！”几只手枪上膛，直指向刚欲往那扇虚掩的门走的雪豹。中尉迅速递来一个眼神，用口型说：做得好。一手按下康涩琪的头。  
“走。”  
他们推着雪豹下楼。  
少校面无表情，盯着那条拖曳在地的尾巴，突兀地笑了。  
“再见。”她眨了眨眼。

少校在心不在焉地削苹果。独角兽睁开眼，视线还有些模糊，先看见床边人密匝匝的睫毛和从帽檐底下溜出来的一绺头发。休息室太安静了，刀划过果肉的声音显得格外清楚。  
金艺琳试着动了动手臂，哑着嗓子叫她：“珠泫姐姐。”  
“醒了？”裴珠泫抬起头，撕断一直完整地蜿蜒着向下垂的苹果皮，在红皮和白肉断裂的起点把刀刃嵌进去，那声音又开始嚓嚓地响，“吃苹果吗？”  
金艺琳抚了抚额，头痛促出一声低吟，“这是哪儿？”她撑着床沿坐起来，看着手臂上的止血胶带，“我怎么了？”  
“你不该干扰玻璃房的信号。”少校答非所问，自顾自剖开那颗苹果，用刀尖戳着一块果肉送到病床上少女的嘴边，“艺琳，你不该这么做，明天就是你的成人礼，但现在——”  
“康涩琪怎么了？”少女顾不上药物生效后全身无孔不入的酸疼，慌乱地推开她的手，“你告诉我康涩琪怎么了？”  
裴珠泫无意去看她肩上暧昧的瘢痕，但那东西太扎眼了，她放下刀，刀柄磕在果盘上，清脆的震感和响声像是具象进了耳道，搅得脑袋都在嗡嗡作响。  
“想见她？”  
金艺琳满面惊惶，不住地点头，像是下一秒就要哭出来了。  
少校盯着她，拨通中尉的号码。  
“喂，”电话接通后，她垂下眼，从白大褂们留下的药箱里翻出一支针剂，“告诉329，艺琳想见她。”  
对面沉默了一会儿，传来鞋跟踏在地砖上的声音。孙胜完拉开厚重的铁栅门，按开免提，用亮着“裴珠泫”三个字的通讯界面正对着雪豹的耳朵。  
“涩琪——康涩琪，”听筒里传来金艺琳断断续续的哭声，“我会救你出来。你要等我，我会救你出来的。”  
被紧缚住手脚的雪豹扭头，盯了一会儿中尉的手机屏幕。  
“嗯。”她回答。  
“一定要活着，一定要活着。”金艺琳语无伦次地呢喃，“你答应我。我会让珠泫姐姐帮你逃出来，我去求神父让他饶恕你……不会有事的，不会有事的。”  
“好，”雪豹说，“你别哭。”  
中尉的手机里传来一阵冰冷的忙音。  
少校掐断了电话。

“耶和华永远不会苛责你，艺琳。”裴珠泫拧开注射器的前盖，针尖扎进金艺琳另外一条光洁的胳膊，将透明的液体推进去。  
她随手扔掉针筒，拿一块温热的毛巾给人擦脸，语气十分平静，“你是主神的女儿，但329不是。”  
金艺琳把头埋在少校手心里，浑身发抖。她开始觉得意识有些模糊，忍不住再次呜呜地哭起来，几乎是恳求：“救救她。”  
她抬起头，满面崭新的泪痕，用力抓住少校的手腕，“姐姐，你救救她……”  
裴珠泫安抚似的拍了拍她，托着她的后背把她放在床上。  
致幻剂开始生效，抓在少校手腕上的那只纤细的胳膊脱了力，软绵绵地垂下去。独角兽的犄角尖端再次迸出一片桃色阳光，温柔的光斑溅上她的脸。  
真漂亮啊，少校想，那种拥有一切的、无畏的漂亮。  
永远都是这么漂亮。  
“我一个人，就算看到再好看的风景，吃到再好吃的东西，一切都很合适、很开心，还是会觉得孤单的啊。”金艺琳半阖着眼，声音轻得像在梦中呓语，双臂缓缓抱住眼前人的腰，“我那么喜欢你，我真的很喜欢你……真的很想跟你在一起……”  
“你要陪我哦。”  
金艺琳用脸蹭了蹭这个怀抱。  
“你一定要陪我哦……”  
她陷入一片黑甜的梦境，身子慢慢地滑下去。

少校抽出扎在果肉里的刀。  
“谁也救不了你啦。”  
她亲手割断金艺琳的触角，神情温柔而虔诚得像在朝圣。  
“谁也不会陪你了。”  
温热的鲜血溅上她的下颌。裴珠泫站在血流如注的少女床边，像扔掉致幻剂的针筒那样，把那根断裂的犄角抛进外头骤然倾盆的暴雨。  
“我们都会下地狱的。”  
裴珠泫低声说，又环起双臂把自己抱成一团，觉得快要在粘稠的空气里因为窒息而死去，止不住地作呕。  
她锁上休息室的门，头也不回地冲向地下一层的牢狱。

我来看看犯人，少校说。她正在擦脸，把殷红的血迹全抹在洗得很干净的、带着一股雪松味道的手绢上。然后拿出工作证，烫金边框里贴着刚毕业的照片，露出齐整的一排糯米牙，眼神还是很不谙世事的纯澈。  
警卫点点头，毫无防备地被自己的电棍击中了脑袋。  
少校喘着粗气把他拖进熔炉，打开了雪豹的牢笼。

康涩琪就坐在角落，盯着裴珠泫看，后者从出现在她眼前开始，就在撕扯自己的衣服。她冷得直打颤，耳朵颤巍巍地从头上冒出来，尾巴嵌在圆润的臀沟，随着步子一晃一晃。  
雪豹试着动作，但回应她的只有缚住手脚的镣铐震响。  
兔子在她面前跪下来，手腕上挂着枷锁的钥匙，白净的阴阜鼓出个小丘。她抬了抬屁股，把光溜溜的私处送到雪豹眼前。  
雪豹张口含住送到嘴边的肉穴，带着细密倒刺的舌头不住舔刷她的细缝，粗重的喘息喷洒在臀沟，烫得兔子抖了抖身子，在愈演愈烈的吞咬下喷出一团湿腻的水渍。雪豹被淋个正着，仍毫不客气地用舌尖重重按压她的阴蒂，下巴被飞溅的汁液沾得一片晶亮。  
裴珠泫断断续续地叫起来，扭腰往康涩琪的脸上蹭。  
康涩琪别开脸，慢悠悠地亲她细嫩的腿根。  
少校转过身和她接吻，把一团乳肉塞进她被束住的双手间。  
“啊——”她被雪豹近乎残虐地掐住奶尖，痛而兴奋地长吟，急促地喘了一口气，对着那两片薄唇重重吻下去，轻而易举撬开康涩琪的齿关，缠住她的舌头。  
“我杀了金艺琳。”裴珠泫红着眼说，吮住雪豹的舌根。  
康涩琪咬了她一口，在兔子吃痛的瞬间勾住她不安分的舌头，用力地回吻她。  
“解开我，”雪豹勾断那一根透明的口水丝，指尖拧着少校的乳晕打圈，粗重的呼吸喷薄在少校赤裸的脖颈，“解开我，姐姐。让我干你。”  
裴珠泫捧住康涩琪的脸，额头抵上她的额头。  
“我杀了金艺琳啊。”她轻声说。  
“我不在乎。”康涩琪回答。

雨下得越来越大，她们在像是天神震怒的雷雨交加里疯狂地交媾，像两条濒临溺死的鱼。这天似乎格外短，又似乎格外长，烧成黄铜色的晚霞还没赶来讣告，太阳就被挟裹着坠落在一地狼藉，只有乌云和连针带潲的雨丝与淤泥出殡，甚至算不上一场葬礼。  
裴珠泫环住康涩琪的腰，雪豹的尾巴在她身体里抽送。康涩琪伏在她胸前舔舐，背对着铁栅门，身后是逐渐激扬的人声。  
狱警错愕地打开了囚禁着雪豹和兔子的牢笼。  
“我们会下地狱的。”裴珠泫抱紧她。  
“我不在乎。”康涩琪低下头来吻她，依旧这样回答。


	5. superbia｜傲慢

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 岩浆烧成红得刺眼的飞瀑，硫磺块突兀地熔进去，像一个个被海平面骤然吞没的、星罗棋布的列岛和小舟。黑色长衫覆面的浓妆女人从熔岩池里抓起一只藕节似的胳膊——那是个长着三只眼的婴儿，额心绿悠悠的瞳孔像被嵌进一颗翠得淌水的绿松石——然后刀和锯齿没入它的喉咙，满庭皆唱和着震耳欲聋的撒旦的赞歌。  
> 怪物们被扔进盛满硫磺的铁桶，女人从长衫上拔下一根针，刺进圣坛上最壮硕的那支黑色蜡烛，蝙蝠、癞蛤蟆和猫头鹰如潮水一般从暗处拥挤上岸，前仆后继地跳进那个尸罐，促狭空间里的振翅和蹬腿发出沉重的“啪啪”声。  
> 它越来越密集，越来越清脆，最后带着铁桶一起坠入熔岩池，瞬间被蚀得粉碎。  
> 雪豹在这时自炼狱的一角抽身，衔着被炽焰烧灼的尾尖，矫捷又痛苦地打了个滚，穿过水银一样流淌在猩红色长河里被肢解的尸首，蹿出长廊尽头没关严实的铁门。

少校见到耶和华的祭司时形容很狼狈，她的军官服敞着怀，里头的棉袄这儿一块那儿一块的烂掉了，露出半截胸腹，双手被锁在镣铐里，光着脚跪在地上，耳朵萎靡地耷拉在前额，脸色病得有点苍白。  
那只体贴又漂亮的凤尾绿咬鹃拖着裙尾圣洁的蕾丝长摆走下圣坛，用除了怜悯之外不掺杂任何多余情绪的神情，丢给她一件披氅。  
“还要审问什么？”少校的下巴颌埋在阔大的衣物里，平静地重复，“是我杀的。”  
祭司没有回话，在她面前蹲下来，抚上她滚烫的额头。  
“我知道。”那个漂亮的女人端详她一会儿，换上一副物伤其类的哀痛面皮。  
“你真像艺琳，她和我说过，她很喜欢你。”  
“那只豹子也对你造就了难以磨灭的伤痛，如果没有她，你原本不会做出那些事的。艺琳也不会死。”她看进少校的眼睛，循循善诱，“向耶和华忏悔吧，你应该敬畏他，向耶和华歌唱，称颂他的名，天天传扬他的救恩。”  
少校无动于衷地别开脸。  
空气很难堪地凝滞了一阵。  
“你不会想到那儿去的，”绿咬鹃耸耸肩，接着说，“那里像一个坟场，关押的全是相互屠戮的动物们，每天都会有新的横尸被抬出来，死状千奇百怪——那都是一些不配拥有耶和华赋予的恩赏的野兽，完全不像我们，不像一个催化完全的人。”  
“裴少校，”那只漂亮的鸟儿这样叫她，“你做了二十多年的人，你不会想看到它们。”  
裴珠泫垂下眼。  
高烧使她的大脑反应迟钝，像在煮一锅浆糊。她很缓慢地抬起头，看向那位纡尊降贵蹲在罪人面前的祭司，有一对铜绿色的眉，和长长地拖曳在地的华丽尾羽。  
很漂亮，少校想，可耶和华的子民并不都是这样漂亮的，那么他偏爱像这样漂亮的鸟儿，偏爱像金艺琳那样的，象征着纯洁与祥瑞的独角兽，实在在所难免。  
“我是做了二十多年的人，”裴珠泫突然笑了，嘴角很浅地提起一个弧度，又耷拉下去，“和它们又有什么分别？”  
这场对话最后在两个人的沉默里无疾而终。也许那只漂亮的凤尾绿咬鹃还想再说些什么，但她张了张嘴，最后只发出一声长叹。  
那种高高在上的，俯瞰一切的神明为顽固不化的凡人发出的长叹——  
“你要知道，耶和华本为善，他的慈爱永远存在。”  
闪烁着金属光泽的鲜艳羽毛遮天蔽日，朴秀荣张开翅膀，刮起一阵飓风，像翼龙一样的爪抓起跪在地上的兔子的肩，轻盈地将她扔进一张四角被乌鸦衔在嘴里的巨网。  
“但是少校，你做下了不可饶恕的事，却不知悔改。”  
祭司捡起掉在脚边的长毯，在离开之前这样说。  
“你要接受耶和华降下的神罚。”

雪豹跑进一条长得看不见尽头的走廊，越往里去，越看见四壁结着逐渐变得厚实的蔚蓝色的冰。尽头是一片深不见底的水域，水质沉得像铅，还在向外冒足以将岸边的一丛北极罂粟冻蔫的寒气。  
它伏在岸上，周围是破裂成碎片的石块，有一樽不知何时雕就的耶和华塑像被腰斩，水蚀穿孔的头颅里长出一圈阴森森的苔藓，滚落在旁的胸腔中央掏出一个窟窿，盘踞着一条冬眠的蟒蛇，两条腿从股骨处裂开一道深壑，一半没进冰海的浅洼，露出水面的部分盛着一团被化成齑粉的石像和冰海黏土浑冗的泥沙。  
雪豹叼着尾巴，伸出前爪探向海面，戳出一圈晃动的水纹，然后听见不远处有一声浪。  
那声浪托起一簇圆溜溜的白色绒毛，是一只兔子。  
兔子冷得不住地发抖，一口水灌进气管，带出一阵剧烈的咳嗽。它嗅见雪豹身上沾着的烟气和皮毛烧焦的味道，开始摆动僵硬的前肢和后腿，向岸边泅游。外头传来几声丧钟，在长廊里被消磨殆尽，只余下一点沉闷的回音。  
兔子无力地跳上雪豹的前爪，在它空出一个怀抱的胸前蜷缩起来。  
“你背后有一条蛇，它快醒了。”它虚弱地说，“快走。”  
像是波塞冬的三叉矛迫击最深的海沟底，冰海掀起滔天巨浪，凶狠地拍在猫科动物脚边，兔子被雪豹的尾巴卷起来放在背上，揪住它颈后温热的毛皮。雪豹逃也似的狂奔，身后是变异的潮汐和潮汐中苏醒的奇形怪状的鱼，穹顶上的十字圣像在海面上被砸得粉碎，盘踞在耶和华胸腔里的那条蟒蛇躁动地吐着信向外游，坚硬的鳞片剐上结冰的走廊，长廊里全是它滑行的“咝咝”声。  
铁栅被巨蟒的长尾击碎，进化成直立行走的鱼张着血盆大口，冰海囚徒们用身体发出不堪入耳的混乱轰响，纷纷涌向炼狱入口处那一束刺眼的白光。  
一条长着参差不齐的尖利獠牙的鱼晕头转向地撞向天堂入口的那口丧钟。  
嗡——嗡——它发出振聋发聩的巨响，站在灌木丛上的一列画眉更嘹亮地唱起赞美诗，扶棺的鹪鹩次第长鸣，独角兽和它断裂的触角一齐安然地躺在水晶棺里，四只黑肩鸢叼起将它编进一个吊篮的盛极一时的花和藤蔓，在凤尾绿咬鹃的审视下挥舞双翅。  
“慈悲的天父，今日我们在此，要为独角兽献上祷告，她已经走完了世上的路程，被耶和华接去。我们深信，凡一切相信主，接受主，照主真道而行的人，他的灵魂必蒙主救赎，在天堂得享安息……”  
雪豹没有停留，径自向很远很远的花园跑去，直到再也听不见它们的唱和。

天堂入口在办葬礼，哀乐一声不落，响彻整个耶和华的领地。  
康涩琪衔着一颗熟透的浆果吻她，唇舌都沾上血一样粘稠的殷红色，她们在树下用两具赤裸又年轻的肉体相互纠缠，一个烫得像火，一个冷得像冰，裴珠泫的眉梢和发尾上还有细碎的冰碴子，她攀上对方的躯体，让它们被熨帖，然后淅淅沥沥地化成一滩小雨。  
她浑身湿透了，也在缓慢地动情。  
雪豹一手托着她的屁股，把她抱起来。  
裴珠泫慌乱了一瞬，用冷冰冰的胳膊缠上她温热的后颈，两条腿攀着她的腰，门户大开地贴上康涩琪的腰腹，在雪豹走动的过程里喘息着泄出一团湿热的汁液，被自己烫得直发抖。  
雪豹纤长的五指覆上来，握住她的尾巴揉搓。  
“嗯……”她细弱地低吟，花瓣被迫碾着康涩琪的腹肌磨蹭，蹭得下身湿漉漉黏糊糊的，小花珠也颤颤巍巍地抬起头。  
她抽搐着抱紧她，不住发出难耐的呜咽。  
雪豹抱着她走进花园深处，那里有一樽一人高的十字雕塑。她把尚在快感里蜷缩着的兔子轻轻放在石墩上，转而用指节去捋她发红的耳廓。  
“姐姐，”她低低地叫她，“姐姐。”  
裴珠泫昏昏沉沉地抬起头，望进康涩琪幽绿色的线型瞳孔，那里盛满了压抑的迷恋和快要喷薄而出的欲色。  
“涩琪。”她也低低地回应，背贴着石砖不平整的表面，打了个哆嗦，缓缓张开双腿，腿心正渗着温润的水泽。  
“——我太冷了，可以邀请你进来吗？”  
康涩琪的眼里泛出捕猎欲望强烈时炽烈的凶光，指尖沿着她的耳朵划过下颌，在乳尖上打转。兔子低喘着，感到一处热源凑近湿热的花谷。  
康涩琪跪在她腿间，弓起背向她臣服。  
雪豹的舌面温柔地舔过细缝，舌尖勾着蚌珠剧烈挑动，引着她丝丝缕缕地涌出一汪春水，然后探进穴肉里戳弄。兔子红着眼咬紧下唇，短促又高亢地叫了几声，惊走一旁树藤上落脚的几只云雀。  
康涩琪突然抽身，拽下树上高挂着的几根藤蔓，俯下身扣着她的后脑吻她。  
她被藤蔓捆在那樽十字雕塑上，康涩琪拢住她胸前的两团软肉，把脸埋在里面，滚烫的吐息让两颗奶尖颤巍巍地立起来，被雪豹吃进嘴里肆意舔吻。裴珠泫蜷着脚趾，沉重的惊喘里夹杂着甜腻的呻吟，还有啧啧的吸吮声，伴着康涩琪手指在湿透的穴口处作祟，捣出滋滋作响的水渍。  
康涩琪用尾尖搔过她的臀缝，向翕张的嫩穴里喂进一只手指。  
裴珠泫低下头来索吻，一滴没来得及吞咽的口涎顺着嘴角淌下去，淌在小巧的下巴尖上。康涩琪缓缓抽动被穴肉吸裹的长指，在她的下唇上啃了一口。  
“呜……”兔子欲求不满地扭着腰抽噎，含混地叫她的名字，“涩琪，涩琪……”  
“嗯？”  
雪豹从她身体里撤出来，把沾满湿液的手指塞进她湿润的红唇，夹着她的软舌搅动。  
兔子难耐地流着泪，乖乖地舔吻那根手指。她的脚踝被并拢绑在石柱上，只能无助地摇晃腰臀，抽抽噎噎地用光洁的花户去蹭背后冰冷的砖面。  
雪豹在她的屁股上打了一掌。  
“不可以这样哦，姐姐会受伤的。”  
康涩琪的尾尖挤进她紧闭的腿缝，在大张着的花瓣上磨蹭，蹭了一圈湿漉漉的水液，破开穴口直捣进去。  
裴珠泫弓起腰，被她突如其来地抽插顶弄，身子向前一拱一拱，发出无法抑制的哭叫。她被一浪接一浪的快感浸润着，湿透的长发贴在颊边，康涩琪捧起她的脸，疯了似的吻她，舌尖都被吸吮得酸痛。  
云雀扑扇着翅膀飞来，带着它们像是给渎神者送葬的，由远及近的吭歌。  
康涩琪喘着粗气，用近乎要干烂她的力度抵在她的宫口。  
“姐姐，末日要来了。”  
她抬起头，眼里落进一滴从伊甸园开始下降的倾盆大雨，覆在她耳边说。  
裴珠泫埋进她的肩窝，用脱力之前最后的一点力气蹭了蹭。  
“好啊。”  
她说。

黑蛇在伊甸园里绕着绞刑架游走，那上面绑着两个杀死独角兽的渎神者。炼狱和天堂的所有臣民诚惶诚恐地迎接耶和华的震怒，雷电交加的晚上，他们颤抖着在胸前画十字，纷纷涌向悬挂着骑士剑的圣堂。  
那只只有一面之缘的凤尾绿咬鹃从大祭司变成审判者，轻盈地降落在黑蛇的蛇腹上，原本矗立着十字塑像的地方。  
黑蛇昂起头颅，张开血红的巨口。  
“即便是这样的傲慢，耶和华也不忍亲临苛责渎神者。”  
审判者眼底烧起金色的烈焰，审视过绞刑架上被雨打湿全身的白兔和雪豹，它们被捆在一起，亲密地相依相偎着取暖。  
“萨麦尔！”她愤怒地拄起权杖，敲击黑蛇的头颅，长翅向后一展。  
黑蛇被激怒了，它咝咝地吐着信，向绞刑架游去，獠牙凿开了兔子的肚皮，撕扯着将它吞下去。朴秀荣拄动权杖，黑蛇庞大的身体滞了滞，长啸着游回深林。那只雪豹了无生气地耷拉着长长的尾巴，瞳孔向边缘扩散，泛出异样的青黑色。  
“再见。”  
凤尾绿咬鹃停在半空，听见雪豹的神识在对丛林深处做最后的告别。  
她把那簇光拢在指尖，“噗”一声捏碎了，齑粉像星屑一样洒进长满荒草的草地。  
伊甸园被突如其来的岩浆和海啸冲毁，大地摇摆着裂开绝壑，利维坦从海面上浮起，一口咬碎绞刑架和被缚在上面的雪豹的头颅，潜进最深处的海沟。

骑士圣殿里的人们四散奔逃，惊恐地跑过耶路撒冷城中心被震裂的，堆满金币的许愿池，露出他们掩藏在长袍底下穷凶极恶的本来面目，跳进闪闪发光的钱堆哄抢财富，脚步混乱又浓稠，一个踩踏着另一个，惨叫声此起彼伏，不知是谁家的小孩捂着脱臼的胳膊在残垣上嚎哭。  
像在为世界上最后两个亡命之徒跳一支热舞。


End file.
